


Momentum

by KoibitoDream



Series: TsukkiKage week 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: They've got time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 7 (December 2nd) : Time / Free prompt

Over the week, Kageyama has his schedule and for most of the time, Tsukishima keeps out of it.

He wakes up at five and goes about his day from there. More often than not, Tsukishima has yet to reach the kitchen when Kageyama is on his way out, placing a kiss on the first patch of Tsukishima he can reach. One time, his shoulder got a kiss.

Monday until Friday.

But come the weekend, Tsukishima steps in.

The alarm clock gets it's batteries taken out for the two days, not that Kageyama needs it. In fact, he's so used to getting up at the same time he just _does_ , alarm clock or no alarm clock.

That's the problem with habits – they don't shut off over the weekend.

Luckily, Tsukishima knows how to tend to that.

Come the weekend, he can't keep his hands away. There were weekends they barely left the room, save for when they absolutely had to. It's then that Tsukishima is the big spoon and practically sleeps on top of him to make sure he doesn't move before a decent hour – deemed by Tsukishima, of course.

The best part of that is that when Kageyama attempts to move, he would just curls around him and practically press him down and snuggle him and that would make the early morning birdie laugh, trying to explain he needed the bathroom.

Then, once in a while, the great miracle would occur and Tsukishima would wake up before him.

Like that morning.

The early morning sun slowly filters through the blinds, bathing the room in a soft glow and Tsukishima is wide awake and all of his attention on the sleeping form next to him.

He places soft warm kisses against the heated skin of his back, relishing in the pleasant burn that it would leave behind, tracing the contour of his bare arm, his touch soft enough for him to feel it, but not enough to stir him awake. As much as his attentiveness is appreciated on the court, it can sometimes ruin Tsukishima's plans to appreciate the sight of his bare backed boyfriend asleep on the white sheets with his hair dark hair all over the place. Another curiosity Tsukishima discovered by chance, if he lets his hair dry out naturally, it can sometimes end up curly on the edges.

Then again, his majesty doesn't even have to be all that attentive to get to Tsukishima in the most unexpected of timings.

It's enough for him to just be there and he could have his way with Tsukishima without so much as a word.

Just like now.

He isn't even awake and still, there's something about him that has Tsukishima pull on his breaks not to ruin this one himself. It's hard to keep his touch light to the point of it being almost non-existent. But placing kisses all over his back sounds so good.

_Decisions, decisions._

There's the fine column of his neck, just begging to be kissed, his shoulders look like they could use a pair of hands on them, tracing the line of his spine has always been one of Tsukishima's weaknesses, besides teasing him until his pride regrets it but nothing else, there's the most exquisite curve of his ass, though hidden by his sleep shorts, who invented those, and long legs...

So many options...

But, there's time.

He rarely wakes up before him and it's really a sight to behold. To watch him stir lightly in his sleep, make himself just a bit more comfortable, pulling at the quilt and hiding under it.

Tsukishima waits until he's stopped snuggling into the pillow (no, he's not jealous) but that takes a few moments – he's always been the one for the comfort of a physical touch.

Once he's still again, Tsukishima can't resist pulling at the quilt again, away from him, he doesn't need it, Tsukishima's right there.

He's gotten a lot more careful when pulling stunts like this – the first time around, he was too shocked that he woke up first, the second, he accidentally woke him up, but now, he's learned his lesson.

Keeping his hands away keeps getting more and more difficult, but this moment is absolutely perfect.

So...what first?

Where to start?

How to adore him best?

So many questions...

But, he's got time.

Let's see... _ah, yes_.

There's this one that never fails. It's been awhile since he did that.

He moves carefully until he's a the base of Kageyama's spine, leaning in, placing a very soft kiss there, not missing an inch of skin as he moves up. There's a spot right between the shoulder blades that is sinfully sensitive to the touch. It has him either in giggles or melting against him, there is no in between, and each time, it's something different.

He's in luck, this time around, as he brushes the tip of his nose over the spot, hearing a soft sigh and feeling him move in the way he always does when there's a smile spreading on his lips. He moves again, this time nuzzling the spot and Kageyama's laughing and it's the best sound in the morning he can get.

(When it's not him melting under his touch, that is.)

He finally moves up, letting himself lean down fully against him – upper body strength is not his forte – placing a soft kiss just under his ear.

“ _Good morning, King._ ” He whispers softly.

“ _Morning..._ ” Kageyama mumbles sleepily but there's that smile and Tsukishima's quite proud of himself.

“ _...what time is it?_ ”

 

“ _...we got time._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't be shy and leave a comment! :D


End file.
